Just Breathe
by vagleefan
Summary: Rachel and Puck team up to write a song together, however Finn is less than thrilled since he is trying to patch things up with Rachel. One-shot!


**This is a Finchel one-shot and yes I'm still cranking out another chapter of my other Samchel story…please don't think I've abandon it. It's just sometimes all of these thoughts come to me at once. Enjoy!**

The tap, tap, tap of the pencil against the desk was driving Puck crazy. He cleared his throat in hopes that it would stop. No such luck. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to retrieve his guitar from the choir stool it was resting on. Snatching his guitar pick from his pants pocket, he eyed the clock on the wall. 4:13 p.m. _Shit_, he thought, _we'll be here all night at this rate._ He began strumming a few notes on the guitar. Soft at first, then gradually getting louder.

"Noah, do you mind? I can't concentrate if you're playing." Rachel huffed, tapping the pencil once again on the desk. Puck stopped playing and glared at her.

"Well I can't stand that racket you're making with that stupid pencil." he spat, laying the guitar back on the stool and stuffing the pick back into his pocket. He walked over and sat on top of the desk next to where Rachel was sitting. He leaned forward and grabbed the piece of paper Rachel had been scribbling on. She let out a high pitched screech, reaching out to retrieve it. Puck held it high above his head, craning his neck to read what was written on it. Rachel stood up, stretching her hand up to reach the paper. She managed to seize the corner of it and pulled. Puck snatched it from her quickly and stood up, clutching it in the air. He read a few words aloud and laughed.

"Give me that back right this minute, Noah Puckerman." Rachel stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. She pulled her mouth in a tight scowl.

"Wait, this is just getting good." Puck smiled. He took a few steps away from her, paper still held high in the air. "You just don't know what you're missing. More than just some great kissing." He sang in his best girly voice. Doubled over from laughter, he let the paper slide from his hands. Rachel bent down and picked it up.

"Stop making fun of my song." she scolded, planting herself back in the chair she had vacated.

"Really Berry, that's the best you got?" he asked, hopping back on the top of the desk next to her.

"Well, it is a rough draft. I need to fine tune it a bit, but once it's set to music it will sound much better." Rachel said proudly.

"Look, if you want to show Finn how you feel, let me help you." Puck smirked.

"Wh-wh-what makes you think this is about Finn?" she stammered, glancing down at the paper in front of her.

"Let's just says it's pretty obvious based on what I just read." Puck said, jumping down off the desk. He walked over to where he had tossed his backpack earlier. Unzipping it, he rummaged through it until he found a blank sheet of notebook paper. Rachel looked at him with a puzzled expression as he sauntered back over and sat at the desk next to her. He reached over and grabbed the pencil from her hand. She scooted her chair over until their arms were almost touching. He began scribbling furiously, as Rachel peered over his arm.

**~~GLEE~~**

The hallway was still buzzing with a few students who still remained at school for a variety of different reasons. Finn had stayed after to make up a math quiz. He had overslept on Tuesday and come to school late. Later than he had hoped because his mom had already left for work, so he had no choice but to call Burt and ask him to come home and drive him to school. Burt seemed less than pleased that he had to close the shop and come home, despite the fact that Finn had apologized about ten times. He wondered if his mom and Burt secretly wished he was more like Kurt: punctual and reliable. Finn smiled as he thought of the word punctual. That was a word Rachel had taught him the meaning of. The first time he was late meeting her, she quickly reminded him of the importance of being punctual. When he scrunched his nose up and looked confused, she simply smiled and told him that meant being on time. Finn would get to know this word well over the next several months, as Rachel would find out he sometimes had a hard time being punctual. _Most_ _of the time it isn't my fault_, he thought. Things usually get in the way. Things like video games, eating, sleeping, video games, showering, and video games.

He strolled down the English hall, pausing at his locker momentarily to retrieve a textbook he needed for homework. As he slammed the locker door shut, he heard laughter coming from a classroom. Not just any laughter, he could've sworn it sounded like Rachel. He tiptoed quietly down the hall and peered in the first available classroom. It was dark and empty. He walked silently to the next door, peeking his head around the doorframe. He spotted Puck sitting at a desk, writing feverishly as Rachel hovered close by. They were both deep in conversation. He wanted to barge in and see what was going on, yet he knew Rachel would be furious if he did. He didn't want her to think he didn't trust her. Things were still a bit awkward between them. They continued to dance around their unresolved feelings for each other. Finn had thought that once he and Quinn had broken up that things would just fall back into place for him and Rachel. However that wasn't the case.

Finn felt guilty watching Puck and Rachel as they interacted, as if he were spying. Not that he fully trusted Puck, but he had learned to trust Rachel again or at least he thought he had. A small twinge was pulling at the base of his stomach and his mouth was dry. He found himself unable to move from his vantage point, as if he were afraid of what might happen if he walked away.

"Yo Hudson, what are you doing?" Sam's voice boomed down the hall. Finn nearly jumped out of his skin. He stood up straight, backing away from the door for fear that Puck and Rachel may see him. He could see Sam walking towards him from the opposite end of the hall. Finn held his breath. Dropping his head, he walked as fast as he could past the classroom. He slowed only after being sure he was far enough away. Sam stopped walking and waited for Finn to reach him.

"What's that all about?" Sam asked, motioning his head towards the hall that Finn had just come from.

"Nothing. I was just coming from my locker." Finn shifted his eyes, hoping his friend would believe his excuse. His breathing returned to normal once Sam had turned and began walking away. Finn quickly followed, glancing briefly over his shoulder to see if anyone else had seen him.

**~~GLEE~~**

Puck handed the piece of paper to Rachel triumphantly. He slapped the pencil down on the desk and kicked his feet up on the chair next to him.

"I can't believe we finished the song." Rachel exclaimed eyes wide as she scanned the piece of paper Puck had handed her.

"Well, we still need to put music to it." Puck replied.

"That's true. It's only a poem without any music." she smiled. Rachel thrust the paper back into Puck's hand. He stood up and stuffed it in his back pocket. Picking up his guitar off the stool, he slung it over his shoulder and picked up his backpack off the floor.

"I'll have it ready by tomorrow." Puck called over his shoulder as he disappeared out of the room.

Rachel ran after him, trying to get his attention. "Wait, don't you need my help with that?" Puck stopped dead in his tracks and turned to peer at her.

"Don't worry, leave the music making to me." he winked, turning back around and walking away.

Rachel stood alone in the hallway, disappointed that Puck was excluding her from assisting him in finishing their song. She had to admit it was so much better since he had helped her write it. With the success of "Get it Right", she had thought writing a second song would be so much easier. That hadn't been the case. Channeling her inner emotions had proved a lot harder than she thought. She wasn't quite sure what Puck was channeling, but whatever it was she was sure it had helped garner them a hit. She could just feel it.

**~~GLEE~~**

Rachel tapped her foot nervously on the floor as she glanced around the choir room. Finn eyed her suspiciously from behind, as she scooted to the edge of her seat. He had wanted to sit next to her, but Brittney had taken the empty seat before he could claim it. That dashed his chances of finding out just what she and Puck had been up to in that classroom the previous afternoon. Mr. Schue entered the choir room and immediately began asking who wanted to be the first to present their song. Finn noticed that Rachel chewed on the corner of her lip as she fixed her eyes on the door. Puck was the only member of New Directions that was missing, so he assumed she was not so patiently waiting for him.

"Hold the show." Puck slid through the door, just as the final bell rang. "The Puckster is here." Finn's gaze followed him as he grabbed an empty chair next to Artie and plopped it down close to Rachel, forcing Brittney to scoot her chair over. Rachel's eyes widened in excitement and a smile was painted across her face. She bounced up and down in her seat; her hand held high in the air.

"Mr. Schue, Puck and I have written a song." She turned to see the reaction of her fellow glee club members. Only a handful of people were even paying attention.

"Fantastic, Rachel. The floor is all yours." Mr. Schue waved his arm towards the piano and took a seat next to Finn. Rachel bounded up from her seat and grabbed the bedazzled microphone from the stand. Puck followed with his guitar hanging from his shoulder.

"First off you should all know that this is a very crude draft. It may need some fine tuning, but otherwise I'm very pleased" She wouldn't dare admit to them that she had not laid eyes on the music Puck wrote to accompany the words they had both created. She skimmed her eyes over the song, as Puck handed Brad a copy for the piano accompaniment. Puck strummed a few random notes on his guitar to get warmed up. Rachel bowed her head, clearing her throat, then looked up. She locked eyes with Finn for a brief moment. He looked from Rachel to Puck and then back to Rachel, an uneasy look on his face. A warm smile eased upon her lips as her eyes stayed transfixed on Finn. His expression seemed to soften as he returned a lop sided smile. Rachel brought the microphone to her mouth as the piano began to play.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season."_

Puck moved to stand next to her as he began to play. Rachel's attention finally broke from Finn, turning to the rest of the glee club.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize_

_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason._

_And cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

She dropped the microphone to her side as she stepped back, allowing Puck to sing a verse.

_In May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss_

"_Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist_

"_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

Rachel climbed on the choir stool while Puck was singing. Swinging her feet along to the music until it was her turn to sing.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it._

She sang the verse, her attention solely on Finn. The words seem to be resonating from her heart. She almost forgot Puck was singing with her until she heard his voice.

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, boys_

_So cradle your head in your hands._

She decided on a whim to join him for the end of the chorus and the next verse.

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel _

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

Puck ceased singing and simply strummed the music on his guitar, watching Rachel as she continued singing.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer_

_Inside of me threatening the life it belongs to._

The piano and guitar both went silent as Rachel continued to sing accapella.

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd_

'_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to._

Puck and Brad began playing again, as Rachel climbed from the stool. She took a deep breath. She peeked at Puck from the corner of her eyes. He gave her a triumphant nod, followed by a grin. Turning back to her fellow glee club members, she took another breath before belting out the chorus once again.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Whoa breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

Rachel averted her eyes to the floor and waited for a response. Several claps and a whistle from Artie brought a smile to her face. She looked to see Finn giving her thumbs up. Swiping her bangs from her eyes, she watched as Finn made his way over to her. Before he could even reach her, Puck had an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her close. Finn slowed his steps and came to an abrupt stop when he saw Puck's arm around Rachel. Rachel turned her head towards Puck, missing the disappointment plastered across Finn's face as he turned back around and sat down in his seat.

Mr. Schue congratulated Puck and Rachel on a great song, just as the bell rang. Rachel collected her backpack as the other members cleared the room. She saw Finn walk past quickly, not bothering to even speak to her.

"Hey Finn, wait up." She scurried to catch up with him. His steps didn't slow; instead he stared straight ahead as he walked down the hall.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Just fine." Finn snorted, turning down another hallway.

"So what did you think of the song?" She pushed past people to keep up with him.

"It was fine." he responded, abruptly stopping at his locker. Rachel slowed quickly, almost running into the back of him. She moved to his right, as she watched him toss textbooks into his locker.

"Well you don't _seem_ fine to me." Rachel finally said. Finn let out a loud breath and turned to face Rachel, his brown eyes glaring at her.

"I told you I'm fine." He finally said, slamming his locker shut.

"You know you can tell me anything." Rachel peered up at him. She watched him look down and eventually play with the strap hanging from his backpack on his shoulder.

"I better go. I need to get home and do some chores for my mom." He gave her a smirk before walking away. Her face fell as he left her standing alone next to his locker.

**~~GLEE~~**

Rachel erased the figures she had written on the paper once again. She was carefully rewriting her math problem when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Glancing up from her position on her bed, she saw her dad open the door and peek his head in.

"I know you're working on homework sweetheart, but there's someone downstairs who's here to see you."

Rachel scrunched her nose up, wondering who would possibly come by to see her. Kurt and Mercedes were at the mall and Tina was probably at Mike's. They were the only true friends she had, besides Puck, but she would never really consider him a_ true_ friend, more like a fellow Jew who liked to compliment her short skirts or make inappropriate comments to her in order to get a reaction. She dropped her pencil on her math book and skipped down the steps. Rachel stopped suddenly when she saw Finn standing by the front door. She slowly descended the last step, keeping her hold on the staircase banister.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He looked at her slightly uncomfortably. "I finished all my chores." Rachel stared at him for a moment.

"You wanna take a walk?" Finn asked, gesturing towards the door. Rachel nodded feebly, walking towards the door. Finn held it open and waited for her to walk out onto the porch. Rachel glanced up and down her street. She decided they could walk towards the park.

"I want to say I'm sorry for being a jerk this afternoon." His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets. Rachel watched his long lanky shadow, followed by her tiny shadow moving with them on the street.

"It's ok." Rachel whispered.

"No Rachel, it's not ok." His walking slowed as they neared the back entrance of the park. Rachel continued walking, Finn simply followed behind. She stopped momentarily at the swings. Climbing into one, Rachel used her feet to pump herself into the air. Finn smiled as he watched her swing.

"I guess I was sort of jealous." Finn admitted. Rachel continued to swing, staring up into the clouds. Finn continued to speak. "I saw you and Puck in that classroom yesterday."

"We were writing that song." Rachel replied.

"I realize that now, but you two seemed so cozy this afternoon."

Rachel used her feet to slow her swinging down. Finally coming to a stop, she turned her head to look at Finn. He moved to the swing next to her and attempted to sit in it. His legs were much too long to swing, so he simply sat still, stretching his feet out in front of him. Rachel had to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

"I thought we had learned to trust each other again?" She asked, looking down at the ground as she kicked the dirt around beneath her feet.

"It's not you, it's me." He said. "I feel like I'm so scared of getting hurt again."

"You can't walk around worrying you're going to be hurt again."

"I'm trying not to." Finn said softly. Rachel reached over and took his left hand, pulling her swing closer to his.

"We have both made our share of mistakes." Finn looked down as she spoke. "We can't undo anything that has been done, only learn from those mistakes and move on. "

He looked back up and into her eyes, squeezing her hand. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel blushed.

"You have the kindest heart, Rachel. Even after all the things that have happened over the last few months." Finn admitted.

"I guess you can thank my dads for that." Rachel smiled.

"You're so forgiving, even when I'm not. I wonder if I even deserve another chance with you." Finn whispered.

"I'll be the judge of that, Finn Hudson." She winked, letting go of his hand. She pushed her feet off the ground, pumping her swing high in the air. Filling the air with giggles as Finn just shook his head gently, watching her swing higher and higher.

**Fin!**

**Hope you all like it. Thank you to all my loyal readers who have me on author alert…you have no idea how much that truly means to me. Here's to fabulously romantic Finchel moments in the finale.**

**The song used in this story was not an original, but **_**Breathe (2 AM)**_** by Anna Nalick.**


End file.
